A Beautiful Mystery
by ilovehinata4ever
Summary: Found a bottle while training on the lake. I open the bottle and POP, i was sucked into the bottle into another dimension. Weird Human Creatures with Rabbit and Dog ears and others are there. Where in the world am I? Why does the Humans here hate a girl called Sakuslut so much? I must Find out. *NO OFFENDS TO SAKURA LOVERS HERE. MANY SAKURA BASHING. Sakuslut is Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

**The Strange Bottle**

Nobody P.O.V

Finally it's Hinata's Birthday, Many friends and relatives went to Hinata's house to say happy birthday to her. It's her 18th birthday which means that she is finally 18 years old. Many people brought her gifts and wish her all the best. Suddenly Hinata was called to go to her father's room as her father wants to talk to her. Hinata walk to his father's room and knocked on the door and entered. Hinata's fathers was standing and looking at the garden outside the room. 'Hinata, I had finally decided that I will disown you. From today onwards, you will no longer be my daughter. You are weak just like your mother and you brought shame to the Hyuga Clan. I can't have anyone weak in this clan. Now please step out of this house and never come back to this house.' Hinata's father said. Hinata was shocked and she could feel tears coming down her face. She thought that this must be a dream, this can't be happening to her but it's not a dream. It's reality. Hinata ran out of the house with tears flowing down her face non-stop. What her father said had hit her hard in the heart. Hinata is not weak at all, she is actually the Black Anbu Captain but only Lady Tsunade, Neji, Itachi and Sasuke know about it. Hinata got an Apartment at the outskirt of the Leaf Village that she brought 1 year ago using her own money and Neji will stay with her sometimes and Sasuke and Itachi are her neighbours. She ran to her own apartment and started crying. She blamed her own self for her mother's death. She felt weak and she felt that nobody actually cares for her at all. She cried for a while and she told herself that she can't cry. She has to be strong. She can't let what her father say affect her. She is the Black Anbu Captain and she have to be strong and face through all the difficulties without giving up. She went to the forest next to her apartment to practice her new water jutsu created by Itachi and her. It's called the Crystal Needle Blade Jutsu . The Crystal Needle Blade Jutsu allows the user to freeze water making the water into a crystal blade to kill enemies. She went to the lake in the forest to pratice that jutsu. While she was practicing that Jutsu for a while, suddenly, she saw a bottle with a note inside floating in the middle of the lake. She was curious to find out what is written in the note inside the bottle so she decided to go closer to the bottle. She picked up the bottle, she tried to open the bottle to get the note out and once she opened the bottle, she got sucked into the bottle itself into another dimension.

To Be Continued…

Thank You for reading the first chapter of A Beautiful Mystery:D

Chapter 2 will be coming out soon:3

Please R&R:D

This Story is specially written for ZoeySlaughter:D

ZoeySlaughter, I hope you like the story:D


	2. Chapter 2

**Where in the world am I?**

Hinata P.O.V

I opened my eyes, I look around my surrounding and I felt uncomfortable around my surroundings. I don't feel safe at all. I stand up and I wonder where I am. The surrounding look weird, the trees are in many different colours, the grass is rainbow colours and the sky is in a mixture of pink and blue. Where in the world am I? What am I doing here? This place is really weird. Why am I so light-headed? What am I wearing? Why am I am I in these white sundress when I am supposed to be wearing my lavender kimono Itachi brought for me last year for my birthday. Where is the bottle that I got sucked into? I look around my surrounding and found the bottle next to an orange colour tree. Did I really get sucked into a bottle? I am so big how am I going to get sucked into a bottle? Man…, spending too much time too much time with Naruto, his idioticness must had rubbed off on me. *laugh* I picked up the bottle and opened the bottle hoping that I will get sucked into the bottle back to the Leaf Village but it didn't suck me into the bottle. Maybe the note inside the bottle will tell me how to get back to my own dimension. I took the note out of the bottle and see what the note wrote.

Nobody P.O.V

*on the note*

If you are reading this, our village is in trouble! Help! *cough* *cough*

Okay back to the point. To the person reading this, I am sure there will only be a person reading this and it's you, Hinata Hyuga. You have to complete a task before you can go back to your own dimension. Your task is to kill the queen called Sakuslut Haruno. If you see a guy with orange mask, bunny tails and bunny ears, go and chase after him and show him this note before he thought that you will be an intruder and will starts to throw lollipops at you!

Hinata P.O.V

I guess I have to go and find out this guy with the orange mask and other bunny features to get more clues on what my task is and where to find the lady called Sakuslut Haruno so that I can go back to my own dimension.

To Be Continued…

Hey Everybody!:D What do you think of this story?

I hope all of you reading this story will like it and also please comment:D

Please R&R:3

THANKS:D

Written specially for ZoeySlaughter :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally Found Him**

Hinata P.O.V

I found a pocket in my dress and slipped the note into the pocket. I started to walk around my surroundings. There any many different types of plants in this place and also in many different colours. I am really fascinated with this dimension even though this dimension is really really weird. There is even a tree that grows out chocolate bars and the lake in this dimension is crystal clear orange. This place is Beautiful even it looks weird! I had never seen a place so beautiful in my dimension! I haven't seen anyone in this dimension, where did everyone go? What time is it now? I don't want to spend the night alone in this weird place. I better find someone as soon as possible before night comes. I started to walk around in a fast speed hoping to see someone. While I was walking towards a tree that grows out pink sweets, I hear rusting sounds at the bushes behind me. I was really frightened as it might be a wild beast. I walk closer to the bushes to see if what is in there. I saw a pair of bunny ears and breathe a sigh of relive. Suddenly the animal pop out and when I saw what it is, I almost fainted. It's a human with bunny ears, a bunny tail and on its face, it's an orange mask. Ever since I had landed on this dimension, I had been seeing really weird stuff. I had no choice but to go nearer to that human as I really had to find the person described on the note to get more clues on my task and the lady called SakuSlut. When I get closer to that weird looking human, suddenly he started hopping away. 'Hey Stop! I need your help!' I shouted at that human. I chased after that human and finally that human stop hopping. He turned around and I though he is going to do something bad to me but instead he gave a candy to me. He also started introducing himself. 'Hiiiiiiiii, my name is Tobi and I like candies a lot, do you want some? I have a lot of them.' He said in a cute tone. Pheww I thought I am never going back to Konoha. I took the note out of the pocket and showed to him. He started to read the note and started hopping again but this time he didn't start hopping away or I will have to chase him again. 'I know, I know! That's me! Tobi Tobi! You must be Hinata! Here's a sweet for you!' he said. I nodded my head and accepted the sweet he gave me. 'Follow me, I will tell you more about your task!' he said and I follow him closely in case he's going to hop and disappeared. I hope I am able to finish this task as soon as possible and go back to my own dimension or I will be spending a long long time in this weird dimension with many other weird looking creatures. I wonder when we are going.

To be continued…

This is already the 3rd Chapter of 'A Beautiful Mystery' :D

YAYYYYY:D

Thanks for reading!:D

Please R&R too:D

Arigato:D *bow*


End file.
